


If You Had to Choose...

by CrystalKnix



Series: A Change in Tune [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguity, Awkward Conversations, DadSchlatt AU, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hybrid AU, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), election arc, for this old series? I have no clue, slight angst, why did I update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnix/pseuds/CrystalKnix
Summary: Hello! So I have updated this series! Hooray... I don't know why I woke up and decided to do this but here y'all go. Again, like the other fic in this series... this is, again, an ambiguous situation. What is happening? Well, I'm keeping the answer to that question to myself :)Anyway, I'd love to hear what you guys think! I love different interpretations so... yeah... hope you guys like this... bye bye!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: A Change in Tune [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	If You Had to Choose...

“A bit of a revolutionary, si?”

Fundy flinched, darting to hide behind one of the marble columns that decorated the outside of the courthouse. He hadn’t meant to pry, hadn’t meant to intrude on such serious matters, but he couldn’t help but wonder what it was Schlatt and his dad were talking about. Fundy peered around the corner, spotting Quackity a few feet in front of him, an amused grin on the duck hybrid’s face as he made his way towards Fundy. His tail bristled, a low growl bubbling from his throat. Quackity paused, raising a placating hand to show that he wasn’t there to do anything. He still kept his distance, unsure if he was even allowed to interact with Quackity. Wilbur might have a huge fit if he did. Fundy’s eyes narrowed as Quackity slowly shuffled closer, the distance between them growing smaller with each step the man took. Fundy allowed it… for now.

“I wouldn’t call him revolutionary, neither of you even belong here.” It was harsh, Fundy knew that, but he couldn’t help but feel bitter for his dad. “You never even fought for L’Manburg!”

“Does that stop me or Schlatt from trying now?” Fundy pouted at the question, any passion that he had on the subject quickly melting away as Quackity met him head on. It wasn’t like Fundy cared much for the current elections, he already knew who he was voting for anyway. He winced as Quackity leaned against the pillar he hid behind, wishing that the duck hybrid would leave him alone. His dad stressed enough as it was, he didn’t need to be worried about the idea of Fundy conspiratoring with the enemy. His ears drooped as he recalled the time Tommy publicly disowned him, his dad having to step in the moment the news began to spread around the country. A bitter sense of injustice rose in his chest. The only reason people were considering Schlatt was because Tommy kept making public spectacles. “You’ve heard their debate一”

“I don’t see your point. Schlatt doesn’t have a vice president, he barely has a plan, and the only thing he has is his charms and wit. My dad has both. He also has a vice president  _ and _ he fought for L’Manburg. He’s an esteemed general! What does Schlatt have? A business school degree?” He scoffed, rolling his eyes at the thought of Schlatt beating his dad. The people would have to be dumb to even trust Schlatt with their lives much less the country, which was essentially the same thing. He heard Quackity laugh, a noise that grated against Fundy’s nerves. “What? Scared that your candidate is going to lose so you have to bribe other people into voting for him?”

“I don’t have to do anything, man. Schlatt doesn’t need help to win… unlike Wilbur.”

“Watch your damn mouth.” He snarled, nearly letting out his claws at the sheer audacity. Fundy had been minding his own business, and then Quackity decided to come along and argue with him. Fundy let out a huge breath of air. He couldn’t afford to start a fight, not when people were watching. It would look horrible if Wilbur couldn’t even control his fox hybrid son. “I don’t want to hear it, Quackity. There’s nothing you can say or do that would get me to believe you.”

“ _ I _ don’t have to say anything. You’ve heard Schlatt speak.” There was a smug look on the duck hybrid’s face as he nodded towards the slightly open door of the courthouse. Fundy frowned, moving away from the pillar to stand beside Quackity - even if he did feel like he was betraying his dad by doing so. “There’s a reason I stepped down, man. A reason why I support Schlatt.”

It was a far cry to a front row seat of the action, but even from outside the court they could hear the debate, or at least Fundy could with his sensitive fox ears. He could hear the two men going at it, arguing about what sounded like the walls that surrounded L’Manburg. Fundy was ashamed to admit that he preferred some of what Schlatt said to that of his dad’s. The debate had begun hours ago and was meant to come to an end with this one last argument. Fundy had waited by the door since the very beginning, listening and coming to his own opinions of the topics discussed. Fundy shivered, tail wrapping around his leg as he wondered how long Quackity had noticed his eavesdropping. Unlike Quackity, Fundy wasn’t meant to be anywhere near the court. He’d get the transcripts of the debate at the same time as everyone else, weird as that procedure might be.

“Wilbur threatened me to stop running, you know?”

“My dad wouldn’t do that.”

Quackity gave him a side glance, pity dancing in those dark black eyes. Fundy curled his hands into fists, humiliated to think that even his dad’s political rival saw him as nothing more than a naive child. He’d fought for his country too. But would history even mention his name as anything more than the First President of L’Manburg’s son? Fundy didn’t want to think about it too much. Besides… surely the people would remember him… they had to, right?

“There are rumors, man… Wilbur threatened you too, didn’t he?” He felt a sharp spike of fear strike his chest. Who the actual  _ fuck _ were telling these  _ bullshit _ stories to people? “It’s true, si?”

“If someone’s tarnishing my dad’s reputation, you better tell me who they are right now, Quackity.” Fundy gritted his teeth, keeping the seething anger from his voice. “Who the  _ fuck _ 一”

“But is it true?”

He couldn’t help but flinch as Quackity asked again. It wasn’t true. His dad would never actually  _ harm _ Fundy, it was just… Wilbur really wanted to be president. Fundy averted his gaze to the ground, Schlatt’s voice ringing in his ears as the debate continued on inside. Quackity moved closer, bright yellow engulfing Fundy vision as Quackity raised his wings around both of them in a pitiful attempt of comfort. His throat felt dry. He was never threatened to back down… but…

“He told me not to run.”

_ ‘It had started as a funny joke really, okay not really. Fundy had felt Wilbur’s absence even more the moment his dad began to pour himself into the election. He didn’t know why, it wasn’t like the people would vote for anyone else other than Wilbur. It had been stupid at the time, a ploy more than anything, to jokingly say at the dinner table that he wanted to run for presidency too. _

_ He heard the newspaper crinkle before he saw the look on his dad’s face. Fundy had been picking at his food, too tired to put any energy into eating the slightly burnt meal that he had rushed to cook before Wilbur woke up. Wilbur rarely ate at home and... Fundy understood that his dad was very busy. He understood! So, for Fundy it was either learn how to cook or not eat at all. Wilbur had decided to stay a bit longer than usual, but he chose to drink a cup of coffee than have any of the food that Fundy had made. Watching his dad read the newspaper and ignore him - not even a ‘good morning’! - made him feel a simmer of anger that he didn’t know he had. He hadn’t been thinking when he suddenly spoke. He just wanted his dad to look up for once. _

_ “I was thinking of running…” Fundy had sighed at the burnt loaf of bread that decorated his bread, wishing that he could anything else but what he had cooked for that day. Wilbur had hummed, pretending to listen as he moved onto the next page of the newspaper. Fundy pursed his lips, gripping the edge of the table as he leaned a little bit forward. “... for the presidency.” _

_ He heard the crinkle, the sharp intake of breath. Fundy felt sweat beading down the sides of his neck. It was spur of the moment thing to say. He didn’t want to run for anything… but it got his dad’s attention. Fundy slowly looked up, trying to steel himself against his father’s sudden onslaught of attention. Wilbur stared at him from across the table, newspaper discarded as a dawning look of fear swam in his dad’s dark brown eyes. Fundy didn’t understand what Wilbur had to fear. Nobody knew Fundy. Even if Fundy were to run, who would even vote for him? _

_ “Oh…” It was soft, below even a whisper that Fundy had to strain his ears to hear it. Wilbur slowly stood up, hands shaking by his sides as he moved. “Why would you… why, Funds?” _

_ “Because I want to…?” He winced, knowing that he was sounding more like a brat with each word. His dad didn’t need another added stress, not when there were rumours of a certain duck hybrid vying for the presidency. Wilbur sighed, kneeling next to Fundy as he reached out a hand to hold him by the shoulder. Wilbur used his other hand to cup his cheek, tilting his head up as if to urge Fundy to look him in the eyes. Fundy felt nervous under such scrutiny, especially when Wilbur was looking more worried instead of appalled or angered. Fundy had expected outrage the moment those fateful words slipped past his lips, but Wilbur looked frightened more than anything. Fundy held onto Wilbur’s wrist, ears pressed against the top of his head. “Dad…?” _

_ “Do you have a vice president? An endorsement? A plan?” Fundy felt his face heat up as Wilbur continued to interrogate him. No, Fundy didn’t have a single one of those things. Wilbur eventually stopped, sighing, “You can’t run for presidency, son. I… I won’t allow it.” _

_ “What? Why not?” He didn’t know why he cared, he didn’t even care at all until Wilbur said he couldn’t. “Why? Don’t think I can’t handle the responsibility, huh? I am perfectly capable一” _

_ “I know! I know! I trust you! You would be a great president, and someday you will be.” _

_ “Okay, when you say ‘someday’ is that final or…?” Fundy knew that he’d be a shitty president and, in all honesty, he didn’t want to run an entire country by himself. “I have other plans…” _

_ “Ooooh, you can be anything you want, Fundy! Anything is perfectly fine with me.” Wilbur stood up before pulling him into a warm embrace. Fundy nearly yipped, managing to hold back. No way in hell he was going to actually act so childishly in front of his dad! Although he tried to move his way out of the hug, his tail betrayed the joy that he felt as it wagged against the chair. Wilbur chuckled before a sad look appeared in his dad’s eyes. “You can be anything you want. L’Manburg gives you the freedom to be anything, Funds. Anything you want to be, go for it.” _

_ “Well, why can’t I be the president then? You said you trusted me, so, why not?” _

_ Wilbur sighed, running a hand through Fundy’s hair before settling on to pet his ears. Fundy didn’t need to hear the answer. He knew. Wilbur had a faraway look in his eyes, the arm around Fundy’s shoulders pulling him closer as though Wilbur was assuring himself that Fundy was there. Fundy wrapped his arms around his dad, burying his into the white shirt of his uniform. It was always odd how Wilbur would always ensure that he had a long coat on, even if he was inside the comforts of his home, Wilbur never dared to take off his coat. “The world isn’t ready yet, not with those monsters still prowling. We’re lucky to have founded a country where you could grow up and live freely, but it’s still too soon. Someday, if you want to be president, then I’ll do everything I can to get you there. But not now, okay? Just let me handle it for now, hm?” _

_ “Whatever, dad.” Fundy moved away before Wilbur started crying or getting sadder than he already was. His dad seemed happy with the conversation ending as he had moved to go back to his seat. Fundy knew he shouldn’t have tried to provoke a reaction out of his dad, not when… oh fuck. “Um… dad, don’t you have like a campaign speech to practice一” _

_ “AND I’M LATE, OH FUC一 I’ll see you at dinner, okay son?” _

_ “Bye, dad. Love y一” _

_ Anddd… Wilbur was out the door before Fundy could say goodbye... Nothing new at all.’ _

“Wow, man. That sucks.”

“Thank you, that really helps.”

Quackity snorted, wings folding back as he moved a bit farther away from him. Fundy hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting Quackity at all before, slightly surprised by the man’s outgoing and easy nature. He didn’t seem like president material, at least he couldn’t see it from the way Quackity presented himself. Then again, looks can be deceiving. You think you know a guy but then one day they lead you to a cramped and dank hole where you’re ambushed and left to die.

“I didn’t want to run for president either.” His head snapped up, watching as Quackity kicked a loose pebble down the courthouse steps. “I did it because somebody had to. It was our chance!”

“Our chance?” Fundy raised a brow, running a hand through his hair as he did. He had an inkling of what Quackity meant by that. He still didn’t get it though. “You ran because… huh???”

“We might have had the first hybrid president in all the servers. We still might, but with Schlatt!”

“But the hunters…” Fundy shivered, tales of what they did to people like them resurfacing to the front of his mind. Wilbur had been adamant to tell those stories to him every night since he was a kit, instilling the deep sense of fear in him of what might happen if he ever left the safety of L’Manburg’s walls. Sure people within L’Manburg were still weary and occasionally taunted him, but at least he wasn’t going to be killed by any of them. “They’re out there, and if they一”

“How is this supposed to be a nation of freedom if we continue to live in fear?”

“We should at least be cautious!” 

“Taking a quote from your old man, eh?”

“I’m not一” Fundy growled in frustration, claws threatening to come out if Quackity so much as tried to speak up again. Fine. Quackity wanted to play his stupid little game? Then fine! Fundy will be a  _ fucking _ pawn if that’s what Quackity wanted him to be. Anything to finish this. “Okay, let’s entertain your stupid idea for a minute. Why Schlatt? What makes you think an old drunk asshole is going to be a great president? You think he could protect us when the time comes?”

“Yes. And you want to know why, man?” Fundy jumped as Quackity’s wings flared up, crowning his figure with gold. “Because unlike Wilbur, he isn’t a coward. He’s faced hunters.”

“That old drunk has faced hunters and lived to tell the tale?” Fundy quirked a brow. Yeah, that actual  _ bullshit _ . “You think I’m going to believe that, Quackity? That is the most ridiculous一”

“He’s a successful businessman, Fundy.” It wasn’t anything of worth really, not to the average person. But it was something for them. “Besides, you’re not here to listen to Wilbur. I know.”

Fundy could hardly deny that. After all, he already knew his dad’s plan (or at least the ones he’s disclosed to him). So why had he come? Why bribe Tubbo to leave the door slightly open so Fundy could sneak a few glances? Because it was a spectacle. Unprecedented. Quackity’s sudden announcement that he was running for presidency had caught Fundy’s attention too, and now here was another hybrid come to try and gain the people’s favor. It was surprising. Fundy wanted Wilbur to win, but… Wilbur was his dad, of course he’d Fundy would always pick Wilbur.

“You know, he’s going to pick you for vice president.” Fundy’s voice was steady as he spoke, catching the duck hybrid off guard as Fundy turned to glance at him. “Schlatt wants to focus more on hybrid rights and freedom for his administration. You’d be an excellent vice president.”

Quackity barely had time to react or even respond before the courthouse door flung open. Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo were the first to leave. There was a pale look on his dad’s face, a worry that sent a chill down Fundy’s spine. Schlatt had said something, didn’t he? Enough to scare his dad, at least. Tommy was ranting by Wilbur’s side, prattling on about how Schlatt was terrible and horrible and every other insult the kid could hurl at the ram hybrid. Tubbo trailed along, giving Fundy a small wave as the trio walked past him and Quackity. Fundy tried to ignore the pang of pain he felt as his dad didn’t cast a single glance in his direction. His dad was busy, stressed. He probably couldn’t afford to look at Fundy, wouldn’t want to worry him and all that. Still, Fundy wished his dad had at least paused to say hello, or at least acknowledged him.

“Hey, Quacks and kid” His tail bristled, ears twitching as he turned around to come face to face with Schlatt. The man had a smirk on his face, a calm and collected stance as he continually flipped a golden coin into the air. Quackity gave the ram hybrid a huge grin, babbling about how it was  _ ‘me gusta’ _ . Fundy tried to sneak away as they spoke but then those golden hue eyes turned to look at him. “Where the fuck are my manners, I’m Jebediah Schlatt. What’s your name, kid?”

“Fundy.” He looked down at Schlatt’s outstretched hand, too afraid to reach out and properly shake it. It would feel like making a deal with the devil. Okay, that was rude. “Fundy Soot.”

Fundy did try to shake Schlatt’s hand, but the man had moved away, his eyes widening a bit. Schlatt stared at him for an entire minute, surprise flicking in the ram hybrid’s eyes as his gaze looked at what Fundy could only assume was his ears… unless Schlatt was looking at something behind him. Fundy shifted, glancing over at Quackity who didn’t seem all that concerned that Schlatt was just staring at him as if Fundy had fallen from the sky. It took a while but Schlatt averted his gaze, muttering something beneath his breath as he took a hesitant step back. Fundy nearly screamed as Schlatt looked up at him again, this time, pity swirling in his golden eyes. Why the  _ fuck _ was everyone looking at him like that? It was annoying and weird. “Soot… huh...”

“Ya… Please don’t ever mention me in front of Wilbur. He doesn’t like you.”

“That breaks my heart, kid. That breaks my heart.”

Schlatt rolled his eyes, muttering underneath his breath again before looking over at Quackity. “As much as I’d love to discuss how... “ Schlatt looked him up and down, utterly baffled by Fundy’s mere existence. “... the fuck Wilbur had you, I need to speak to Quackity.” Fundy was only glad when Schlatt linked his arm to Quackity’s, pulling the duck hybrid down the steps before Quackity could mutter a single word. He thought it was over, but then Schlatt stopped.

The ram hybrid glanced back up at him, the smug smirk on his lips not really matching his eyes. “I can tell that Wilbur doesn’t allow you to do much of anything, huh kid? Aren’t you tired?”

“Life’s easier.” Fundy internally winced. He didn’t know why he was admitting that to Schlatt of all people. “It’s a dad thing, you wouldn’t get it.”

Schlatt frowned, “I guess not.”

“He’s... just protective.”

“He’s a control freak.” Schlatt rolled his eyes. “And I can tell you don’t believe your own words either, kid. So stop lying to yourself, you’re only making it worse.”

Fundy refused to respond, wrapping his arms around his chest as his eyes narrowed into thin slits. Schlatt shrugged, muttering underneath his breath once more. 

“Win or lose, kid. You’re going to do great things for this country, I can tell.”

Fundy wasn’t sure if that was sarcasm or not.

Schlatt chuckled, shaking his head as he gave Fundy one last smile. “And… uh, if you see Tubbo, tell him Schlatt said hi.”

“Why the  _ fuck _ would I一”

_ And Schlatt was walking away, wow. _

Fundy ran a hand through his hair, confused after everything. He shouldn’t be. The answer was simple. Vote for his dad, that was all Wilbur expected from him. So what was he meant to do now? He felt himself slowly sink down to sit at the steps, sighing as he thought about it. Wilbur wouldn’t know… His dad wouldn’t know what he’d done. He doubted that it would matter, people would pick Wilbur and Fundy would be one of only two people who chose to vote for Schlatt. Everyone would laugh at Schlatt and his dad would be L’Manburg’s first official president. It was okay. His dad would never even know about Fundy’s betrayal. He’d never know. Fundy would make sure of that.

“I suggest reconsidering.”

Fundy nearly tripped down the stairs. He knew that voice.

He snuck a glance behind him, catching a glance of a familiar porcelain mask staring at him from behind a column. A bit of the man’s green sweater sleeve poked out from the side, granting Fundy a momentary look at the man who plagued his nightmares. He could still hear the explosions, the screaming… the way Wilbur had tried to shield Fundy, Tubbo, and Tommy from dying that fateful day. Now here was the man himself, speaking to him as though they were on speaking terms. 

“Why the hell do you care?”

Dream tilted his side, the painted smile eerily staring at him from the shadows. 

It was difficult to think that Dream was his age, difficult to think how such a monster could ever have a childhood. Fundy curled closer into himself, hoping that someone would notice and come to his aid. He didn’t know why Dream was there, but it never ended well with him. The last time Fundy saw Dream, he died, painfully. Fundy shivered, hand settling over the long scar that littered the front of his chest.

“Schlatt was exiled for a reason.  _ I  _ exiled him for a reason.”

Fundy’s heart froze as Dream suddenly walked out, moving closer until he was practically standing right next to him.

“Remember…”

The same tilt of the head again, a hint of a smirk appearing briefly in the man’s tone.

“Sometimes… all it takes is one choice to change history.”

Fundy couldn’t say anything, for the moment he blinked…

Dream was gone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~**_Fundy could barely bring himself to breath._ ** ~~

~~**_He couldn’t bring himself to watch as his dad and Tommy were hunted down and chased out of the country._ ** ~~

~~**_Schlatt’s cackling ringed in his ears._ ** ~~

~~**_Now…_ ** ~~

~~**_Now… he understood what Dream meant._ ** ~~

~~**_“POG2020 got 44% of the votes… and SWAG2020 got 46% of the votes!”_ ** ~~

~~**_It wasn’t his fault… no, that would be stupid to say._ ** ~~

~~**_But…_ ** ~~

~~**_As he heard the cries of his country’s people…_ ** ~~

~~**_He couldn’t help but wonder if it was._ ** ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I have updated this series! Hooray... I don't know why I woke up and decided to do this but here y'all go. Again, like the other fic in this series... this is, again, an ambiguous situation. What is happening? Well, I'm keeping the answer to that question to myself :)
> 
> Anyway, I'd love to hear what you guys think! I love different interpretations so... yeah... hope you guys like this... bye bye!


End file.
